


Golden Child of Hers

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther sees his beloved in her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Child of Hers

**Title:** Golden Child of Hers  
 **Prompt:** #36. "Tread softly, breathe peacefully, laugh hysterically." Nelson Mandela  
 **Word Count:** 279  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Uther/Ygraine, Arthur  
 **Warnings:** death themes  
 **Summary:** Uther sees his beloved in her son. 

** Golden Child of Hers **  
Uther watched the blonde boy toddle across the floor of the Council Chambers. He was golden in the light. He was all he had left of her. All he had left of the woman he loved and lost. 

Uther turned to the boy’s nurse and had him taken back to the nursery and out of his sight. It wasn’t time for the golden child to walk the cold floors of this room full of responsibility and cruel reality. 

Uther sat by the bedside of the young man who had been bitten by the evil beast. He reached out and soothed the boy with a touch on his cheek. 

He was weary and fearful that he would lose the beautiful blonde young man. She would have been proud of her son. The boy was so much like her that it made Uther weep in the darkness of his chambers. 

He left the boy in the physician’s care. His hope the boy would survive was all but gone. There was nothing left to do but go tell her that her son would be with her soon. 

Uther looked out the window at the sun shining on his son’s golden hair. His attention had been drawn to the laughter he had heard. He remembered her laughter and it sounded so much like her son’s. 

He was weak now and he would join his darling one soon. He could feel it in his tired bones. Soon he would get to sit with her and they would be together again. He had many stories to tell her of her son and the many accomplishments he had achieved. It was just a matter of time. 


End file.
